Lost
by Dark-experiment 640
Summary: Lost is a heartbreaking story about a chiled who has to move somewhere, he dissagress and runs away, how will the parents react?, where is the chiled running away, R&R and you will find out!   PS: review my story T- for saftey sake and to amke sure ROMANC
1. Chapter 1

The child Looked behind him as a tear went down his cheek; he pulled up his backpack and made his way out of the street. The Moon shot down on him as he slowly walked down the side walk and across the road.

"I can't _believe_ that they want me to move to Princeton!" The boy said out loud, remembering what happened last time they went up there.

_Mum, dad and the kid sat around a half broken table that kept breaking in half every time you touch it. Everyone sat around in the old house and ate there dinner, while the kid looked inside his plate with disgust._

"_I am not eating this crap!" The kid yelled looking down at the bowl, inside was spinach, peas, carrots, mashed potatoes and green beans al cut up._

"_We can't even have bread in this house to eat it, and it's STALE!" I said before pulling the chair away and walking to my room._

At the child's house.

The mother walked up the hall and knocked on the kid's door.

There was no answer.

"Harry, we can't go to Princeton unless you're okay with it" said Mum knocking on the door again.

She hesitated before opening Harry's door. The bed was empty, the window was open and a note sat up near the pillow. Mum ran over and ripped the top of the letter apart and grabbed the paper inside, it read:

_Dear mum/dad._

_I have run away because I cannot stand another year in Princeton, I would rather be found dead with a bee's net on my head before I go there again, If you would like to see me again, do NOT move and I'll be back tomorrow, if keep moving ill go to this place. Figure out this and you will know where I will be going._

_The waves splash against the sands._

_The palm leaves sway in the wind._

_It is a place millions of miles from a city._

_Now don't get so sad._

_It's not a hard riddle._

_Figure it OUT!_

_That's all, goodbye family, I will miss you._

_-harry_

Mum read the Note twenty times before slowly closing it with tears in her eyes; she sat down ON Harry's bed and hanged her head in her hands.

With harry.

The child walked to the aeroplane and purchased a ticket; he went onto the plane and fell asleep as it flew into the sky.

A voice came out from the speaker from the side of the door.

"_next stop, Hawaii" _said the voice.


	2. New family

Harry eyes opened slowly as the plane landed on an island called Kauai. Harry walked off the plane and made his way off the airport and onto the beach. He thought that he would stay at the beach until night and make his way around. He would rip his clothes and wait till it rains, then he will go up to a doorstep and knock on the door, bat his eyes, and have a new life. He grinned and was about to move when it started pouring and thunder strucked at his feet. There was a black long mark in front of him and harry looked left and right, he saw a stand and ran under it.

_Time to get serious _Harry thought ripping his jumper and pants. He ran from the stand and into the forest. After a while the rain stopped and it was night. Harry breathed out some cold air and a couple of butterflies flew past him, there was a snap and Harry spun around.

Nothing was there.

Harry just grabbed his backpack and rumbled around in it for his torch. He grabbed it and turned it on. The light stabbed into the night enabling Harry to see. He walked over a couple more steps before jogging, and then after a bit he was running, then he was running quicker down the jungle. He looked behind him to see an orange blur run at him

"SHIT!" Harry yelled before running down the path. He smashed into a tree halfway there and blacked out.

Harry's head was throbbing as his eyes opened and his vision was blurring, he could just see a blue blur and a girl drag him into a house. His eyes closed and he opened them again. He could see properly and was inside a room.

Harry groaned as he tried standing up, but failed, and fell straight to the floor.

"Stitch, Come here, his awake" said a voice behind him. Harry tried again standing up and succeeded. He turned around and saw a Girl in her dressing gown and yawning, she had a tan, big black eyes and black straight hair that went over her shoulders.

"I'm Lilo" she said putting her hand out.

"Im hurry I mean, harry" Said harry blushing, but shaking her hand.

"I'm fourteen" Lilo said.

"Sixteen" harry said simply.

"And meega want coconut cake" said a voice behind Lilo. I looked over Lilo to see something walk over to Lilo.

"this is stitch, my alien that has saved me 629 times and many more times, plus saved me from a life of depression" Lilo said simply as if harry and her were discussing the weather.

_Okay, she had me stuck at alien and saved me 629 times _thought harry with his jaw open.

Lilo noticed Harry's face and giggled.

"Wow, did you just crawl from under a rock or something? There are 624 experiments on every island including Yin and Yan's island and you didn't know? Fair enough" Lilo said grinning.

Stitch finally spoke up.

"Meega want coconut cake and coffee, let's go down" said stitch going on all four legs and moving to the elevator. Harry leaned over to Lilo and whispered in her ear.

"What's his weakness? No Coconut cake?" joked harry. Lilo laughed.

"In the morning yes, if he doesn't get his morning caffeine and his chocolate coconut cake he will be grumpier then a bear, other than that, his weakness is water" Lilo whispered back. Harry grinned and went down the elevator with Lilo. They both walked over to the table and sat down.

Inside the living room was Pleakley leaning over the coffee table watching _Americas most Slushys romance home movies_. Jumba walked in and grabbed the remote off the table and changed the channel.

"Hey I was _watching_ that" yelled Pleakley.

"Evil genius needs to watch TV show for _how to make experiments for dummies_" said Jumba.

"But you have created 629 monsters for the past thirty million years and your watching basics for starters?" complained Pleakley.

"Eh, still good to watch" said Jumba stretching back on the couch. Stitch ran into the room and grabbed the remote and switched on _AAAA stands for Awsome Action Action Action!_

"HEY!" yelled Jumba and Pleakley at the same time jumping at stitch. They all flew across the room trying to get the remote while harry stand at the doorway with a grin on his face. Jumba turned around and saw harry.

"act natural!" he yelled, Pleakley ran into the closet and came out wearing a pink dress with glasses on and a black wig, Jumba and Stitch put there left hand behind them and there right into the air and waved at Harry with a huge smile on their face.

Harry just grinned and walked back to the kitchen, shaking his head with laughter. Everyone stopped waving and ran back at the remote.


	3. Love in a stormy thinggy

Harry walked back into the kitchen and sat down next to Lilo. He looked at her from the corner of his eye.

_She's so cute; I wander if she likes me_ thought Harry. Lilo looked at him and they both turned away blushing.

_His so hot, I hope he likes me _thought Lilo. They both had breakfast and went out into the living room. Pleakley was sitting on the floor reading woman's life magazine while Jumba and stitch fell asleep on the couch. Jumba fell on top of stitch and Stitch picked Jumba up and threw him through the wall.

"Let's go for a walk" Lilo suddenly.

"Um...ok?" Harry said.

Harry suddenly realised that his Jumper and shirt was torn.

"Do you have any spare shirts and jumpers?" Harry asked.

Lilo rolled her eyes and took him to the dome. Harry walked over to the bed and sat down. Five minutes later Lilo came back holding a blue jumper and a green shirt. Harry threw his jumper and shirt to the ground, showing his abs. Lilo looked at his abs for a while. Harry was tempted to say "enjoying the view?" and grin but held it down. He put on the clothes and rode the elevator down with Lilo. They walked out of the house and down the dirt path.

"Let's go to frosty and dukes ice-cream stand, it's a nice day for ice-cream eh?" said Lilo happily (did I say it right? If I didn't please review it or PM me and tell please? Thanks)

Harry agreed and went over to the stand with Lilo by his side. There was a loud bang and rain started pouring down.

_God dam nit isn't it suppose to be sunny in Hawaii? _A thought in Harry's head screamed at him. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt something hugging him.

Harry looked beside himself and saw Lilo hugging him with tears going down her face.

"Lilo...Lilo what's wrong?" said harry hugging her back.

"Just storms, hate them" muttered Lilo.

"Yeah ill hate them to if you go for a walk all the time and it starts pouring down" joked harry.

Lilo laughed.

"No it's not that I-its...well oh don't worry" stuttered Lilo shaking. Harry let go of her and took off his jumper, then gave it to Lilo.

"Thanks Harry" Lilo said smiling, putting on the jumper, the sleeves went over her hands.

"Err, don't mention it" said Harry blushing.

"Oh there's something I should tell you Lilo"

"What's that?" said Lilo, hoping that she was thinking what he was thinking.

"i-i-i lo-love you" said Harry finally.

Lilo started smiling.

"I love you to harry" she said before wrapping her hands around his neck and kissing him deeply. Harry wrapped his hands around Lilo and kissed her back. They both didn't even hear the rain and thunder as they shared this romantic moment. After a while they pulled apart for air.

"Come lets go back, it's getting dark" Lilo said.

"I don't really mind actually" said harry naughtily.

Lilo playfully punched his shoulder.

"No you had enough for the night" said Lilo.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Fiiiiine" he said grinning.

They both walked across the road and up the dirt path, holding hands.

"You can go inside, I'll be there in a minute" said Harry when they were outside the door. Lilo nodded and opened the door before closing it. He sat down on the steps and thought about that what happened 10 minutes ago. A orange experiment approached behind him and grabbed his shirt and turned him around.

A/N what will harry say when he see's the orange experiment? Find out in chap 4~!


	4. meeting dark

"ARGH!" screamed harry, reaching for anything that's a weapon.

"Meega naga evil" said the orange experiment.

"Do you have a name?" asked harry

"Naga"

"Ah, ok, do you want a name?" harry asked again.

The oranges experiment left eye flashed red and nodded with a smile on his face.

"Um...your eye is kind of...ITS RED!" bellowed Harry staring at the experiments eye.

"Yep, eye goes red when, happy, sad, or ANGRY!" said the orange experiment.

"Ah, well what can you do?" said harry.

The orange experiment made a ball of fire in his palm.

"I can make things burn" said the orange experiment throwing it at the bush, before a trickle of rain could put out the fire The orange experiment made a wave of water, destroying the fire.

Then the furry experiment walked onto the ground. He closed his eyes and he started glowing red.

"I can move parts of the earth" said the orange experiment making the earth under him start floating in the air with him to.

"ok before you go on, let me make you a name" said Harry.

"okie-takka" said the experiment jumping over to him.

"how about cannonball" harry said.

"naga"

"slimeball?"

Naga

"light?"

"Oooooo...naga"

"I GOT ONE, how about...dark?" said Harry grinning.

The experiment started grinning.

"okie" Dark said, his left eye flashing red.

"I can control the weather" said Dark putting his paw in the air. The weather changed immediately, then he smashed his paw to the ground and it started raining again.

"W-OH NO!" yelled harry.

"gaba?" said dark.

"er, nothing, stay there and DONT move" said Harry running inside.

Harry ran into the kitchen and grabbed Lilo's arm and took her outside.

"What's wrong" asked Lilo

"Well, when you went inside, I met someone" said Harry.

"And?"

"Well..." Harry trailed off and showed her dark.

"Where did you get him?" said Lilo.

Dark Jumped onto Harry's back and crawled onto his shoulder.

"I dunno, it's like asking how was dirt made, just happened" muttered harry.

"But what is really hard is, HOW ARE WE GOING TO GET HIM PASS NANI?" asked harry, with a bit of yell in his voice.

"Don't worry, I'm Lilo, I can get Pass Nani smooth as a baby's bottom" said Lilo.

"Yes, but what kind of a baby's bottom?"

"Let's just hope it's not a Lumpy one" muttered Lilo closing the door and Living dark and Harry outside. There was a Lot of screaming inside before Lilo came out the door.

"It's safe to come in" said Lilo

Harry hesitated before walking into the house as if it was a bomb about to go off any second. Dark dropped off his back and went on all fours.

He walked into the kitchen where Nani was at the table cutting up carrots muttering something about "to many monsters in this house already"

Harry Looked at his watch to see it was 11:30pm.

He looked at his ankle to see Dark asleep.

"Night Lilo" Said harry yawning.

Lilo walked over and pecked him on the lips.

"Night" she said grinning walking over to the lift.

Harry scooped up Dark and made his way to the couch. He grabbed a blanket and pillow and set it up, then fell asleep. Dark climbed onto the couch and onto his chest before falling asleep to.

A/N IM AWSOME AT THIS STORY :D R&R


	5. another monster!

Harry yawned and his eyes opened slowly. He tried sitting up but Dark was on his chest. He just grinned and picked him up. Once he was off the couch he put dark back down again. Harry walked into the kitchen and sat next to Lilo.

"Morning Lilo" said Harry giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning" she replied with a grin.

Harry Looked across the table to see a sulky Stitch not drinking his coffee and eating his coconut cake-which had gone cold-

"Hey stitch, what's up?" asked Harry.

Stitch was about to reply when There was a slam and a scream.

Harry Eyes lifted to the living room before he ran out. Nani was running into the kitchen while Pleakley was holding a throbbing pinkie.

Harry cracked a smile and fell onto the floor laughing.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" yelled Pleakley.

"What happened, did Nani slam your pinkie in the door?" asked harry, who got up from the floor and wiped a tear with a grin on his face away.

"To be exact, twice sh-"he hadn't finished because Harry burs ted into laughter again.

Pleakley just stormed off and out of the house, and into Jumba's and Pleakley's ship.

Harry went into the Kitchen to see Nani put a bag of peas into a sink to defrost. Harry looked closer to see a tiny ball that was yellow and had 6-3-9 black letters on it.

"NO, DONT PUT T-

It was too late, Nani threw the bag and it started Lighting up, then a huge yellow (you know what happens right...BACK TO THE STORY) and a yellow experiment fell onto the floor. Nani shrieked and fainted, Lilo went COOL! And harry helped it up.

"Hi" said the yellow experiment.

Everyone jumped back a little.

"You...can...talk...ENGLISH?" asked Harry astonished at what he was hearing.

"Yeah, it isn't rocket science" said the yellow experiment brushing a bit of dirt off.

"Do you have a name?" asked Harry.

"No, can you give me one?" replied the yellow experiment.

Harry moved a bit just hearing the experiment ask for a name.

"Err, yeah sure..." said Harry trailing off.

Everyone sat around the table thinking of ideas, accept Nani, who was still passed out on the floor. Stitch and the experiment sat together blushing, Harry was thinking hard and so was Lilo.

Then harry clicked his fingers together.

"Dignity?" he asked.

"No...Way" she replied.

"Light?" asked Lilo.

"n.o.p.e" she said again.

"How about...Destiny?" Said Lilo and Harry at the same time.

The experiment hesitated for a second.

"Yeah that sounds good" said destiny grinning.

They both relaxed and heard Destiny purring next to stitch and the furry blue experiment blushing.

_Guess we know why stitch was so upset now _whispered Harry to Lilo.

Lilo giggled.

_Yeah, this is exactly how we were when we met, fifty bucks that they get together before the end of the week _Whispered Lilo grinning.

Harry hesitated.

_Deal _he whispered into her ear as he kissed her neck. She moaned halfway up and just pulled his face up to hers and kissed him. He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. He looked over the side of the table and saw Stitch and destiny kissing deeply.

_Aw crap _muttered Harry reaching into his jeans for his wallet.

A/N: CLASSIC, R&R this please!


	6. another surprise

Four months had pass since harry Moved in with Lilo. There were now to domes on the roof (one for Lilo and harry, and the other for destiny and Stitch) His eyes slowly opened and saw Lilo Sleeping next to him. He moved up to her and kissed her on the lips, waking her up.

"Morning" said Lilo smiling.

"Good morning" Harry said grinning.

They moved in for another kiss before there was A loud giggle and Destiny and Stitch came into the dome Rolling on the floor playing.

Stitch got on top of her and grinned.

"No, no! NO! Laughed Destiny as stitch tickled her waist.

"Ih, Ih, IH!" said stitch grinning.

Destiny pushed stitch off her and she got on top of him, grinning.

"Meega-o-itume!" screeched stitch.

Destiny bended over to Stitches face and kissed him on the Lips.

Harry and Lilo smiled at the two before getting up and Going down the elevator.

Lilo stopped halfway there and ran to the bathroom. Harry Put his ear up to the bathroom door and heard vomiting. Harry knocked on the door.

"Lilo, you okay?" asked harry through the door. A croaking voice on the other side answered.

"Yeah, don't worry" she said. Harry's heart stopped and his face went pale. He then shook the thought out of his mind and went and had breakfast. Dark zoomed past harry on a block of earth and Stitch chasing him.

"Let meega have go Toobaga!" yelled stitch.

Dark looked behind him with a shock face at what stitch just could him.

"NEVER!" he yelled smashing through the roof.

Stitch growled and tried jumping through the hole but Harry grabbed his leg and pulled him down.

"Just...don't, okie-takka?" Harry asked stitch. Stitch nodded and harry dropped him. The furry experiment just growled and sniffed the floor. Then dug a hole that he went straight through. Nani walked into the room looking from the Floor, then the roof, then finally at Harry.

"Crabba snabba" yelled harry running to the elevator. He tried opening it but it had a lock. Harry looked behind him and saw Nani about to swallow the key.

"DARK, GET HER!" summoned Harry. Dark teleported and ran at Nani then grabbed the key.

"Pass it" asked harry, who held his hand out. Dark obeyed and threw the key at harry, nearly knocking him out. Harry unlocked the elevator and ran inside and pressed the arrow that said up. He landed in the room and he nearly crawled out of the room by his teeth. He saw Lilo on the bed crying and with full energy, ran over and hugged her.

"Lilo, what is the matter?" asked Harry, pulling her closer into a hug.

"it-its, its, I'm pregnant" said Lilo hugging Harry, who patted her back a bit shocked.

"But, how? I used protection and you took the pill" said harry.

"I guess I didn't take the pill that night and we were drunk and forgot to" muttered Lilo. Harry Remembered that night and a grin went across his face.

"Yeah, I guess so" said Harry.

After a minute Harry finally asked her when the baby due is.

"It's due December the 11th" said Lilo.

"This December!" asked harry.

"Yeah, this month, in eleven days you will be a daddy and I will be a mummy" said Lilo with a smile on her face, patting her middle.

"What he, or she name going to be?" asked Harry.

"Well if it's a girl will name her Elizabeth" said Lilo.

"If it's a boy ill name him...Joshua" said Harry with a smile.

"Well, how are we going to tell them I'm pregnant?" asked Lilo, with worry on her face.

"Don't worries, Nani will squeal of delight about her grand Child...trust me" said harry kissing Lilo on the lips. They both got off the bed and walked down the elevator, thinking of a way to break the news.

A/N: IM ON FIRE! LITERY I AM HELP ME! R&R!


	7. Jumba finds 639

"Is not good" said Jumba Looking under his table in his lab.

"I know right? Jessica boobzilla is getting her breasts removed" said Pleakley turning a page of woman's weekly magazine.

"Is not that you walking noodle, is experiment 6-3-9, she's escaped" said Jumba lifting up the bed that Pleakley was on, causing the one eyed alien to fall off.

"Aw, WHY! Another Monster?" groaned Pleakley.

"Is my life, I like making" muttered Jumba looking under the wardrobe.

"That's not all you lik-

Pleakley stopped dead in his tracks as Jumba threw him a glare so evil that it could have killed you looking at him.

"Have you tried inside the house?" asked Pleakley a minute later.

The four eyed alien heart stopped for a second before running out of the ship and into the house.

Harry, Lilo, Nani, destiny and stitch sat around the table just hearing the news harry and Lilo gave.

"Well congratulations!" said Nani with a smile, hugging Lilo and harry.

Destiny was asleep on stitches shoulder and stitch had his arms wrapped around her stomach, laying his head on hers.

Right at that moment Jumba smashed through the kitchen; seriously he smashed through the door and ran into the table, then landed into the sink, which was broken.

Destiny woke up straight away and Jumba grabbed a plasma gun he had somewhere on his back. He aimed at destiny and was about to fire before Stitch jumped in front of her.

"aggaba Bujee-bu" yelled Stitch growling.

"She is not your girlfriend!" yelled Jumba.

"Yu porma dissy!" said Stitch crossing his arms.

"HEY LEAVE MY MOTHER OUT OF THIS" yelled Jumba.

"Well, leave Destiny out this!" protest Stitch.

Jumba stopped aiming but didn't drop his gun.

"You named 6-3-9 Destiny?" Said Jumba eyeing stitch.

Stitch nodded with a grin.

"Destiny...G-Girlfriend!" said stitch proudly, as if he just got another badge for Captain of the galactic alliance.

"...fine, you can be with 6-3—i mean, Destiny" said Jumba smiling, before walking off muttering for experiment 641 will be a boy again...

Harry Looked over to Stitch and Destiny who were Kissing deeply, and then Looked at Nani who was red in the face and ran out the door. Harry heard Nani yell something about a new sink and if Pleakley butts in she will rip out his girly wig and throw it down the toilet before flushing it.

He grinned to himself and stretched, Life could not get better for harry, he would be a father in ten days and He had the hottest girlfriend in the universe.

He smiled to himself, but he didn't realise through the windows was a ugly red experiment with big black eyes stared right through.

He cackled to himself evilly.

_Hehe, crazy Lilo have baby? Well meega can play at games _cackled the red experiment abandoning the window and running into the woods.

That experiment goes by the name of Leroy.

A/N: hope you like it I AM AQUA MAN!


	8. Leroy chills

Harry was awoken by a loud crash outside the dome; He threw the blankets of and grabbed Dark, then went down.

"wazzgoinon?" asked Dark sleepily.

"We dunno, doesn't sound good though" Said harry quickly. He went out the dome and turned on the lights. Leroy Screeched in the light and fell backwards.

"LEROY!" yelled Harry dropping Dark, who was getting down anyway.

"What foolish earthling!" yelled Leroy throwing a knife at Harry's face. The teenager didn't even wince because it stopped in mid air and flew back at Leroy. The knife bended on the experiments stomach and dropped to the ground.

"How!" screamed Leroy, just then Dark threw a ball of fire at Leroy.

"HELP IM ON FIRE" screamed the red experiment. Dark just grinned as he made a ball of wind and water in his palms and collided them both.

Ice flew out of his hands and it froze Leroy.

"h-how did you do that?" said Harry his jaw open. Gapping at Dark.

The orange experiment grinned.

"I can control the elements" said dark his eye flashing red.

Harry just shrugged and looked at the frozen Leroy.

"How long is he going to be frozen?" asked Harry.

"At this rate, twenty seven hours and 1346 minutes, 123452345 milisecon-

"Ok, so tomorrow his going to be unfrozen?" asked Harry rubbing his eyes.

"yes"

"ah ok, well what's the coldest place that Leroy wont unfreeze in the middle of the n-

Harry stopped dead and looked at the freezer in the kitchen, they both grinned as Harry grabbed the frozen head of Leroy and Dark grabbed the frozen legs.

**THE NEXT DAY.**

Nani whistled as she opened the freezer for a soda, She let out a castle crumbling scream and fainted. Lilo, destiny, Stitch and Dark ran down stairs and looked at the freezer, then Nani.

Dark and Harry looked at each over with worried looks

"Oops" they both said walking over to the freezer where Destiny and Lilo was. Stitch was fiddling in the fridge for a slice of coconut cake. Destiny and Harry bended over the ice Leroy and picked it up, then threw it onto the ground. The ice shattered at once and Leroy was shaking so bad he looked like an air conditioner on high.

"Leroy, what are you doing here" muttered Stitch sharpening his claws with a knife.

"f-f-fu-fuc-"Leroy didn't finish because Lilo whipped her foot at Leroys face and the red experiment flew across the room.

By the time she turned around Harry was rolling on the floor laughing.

"y-y-you...b-b-bit" Leroy wobbled back saying his sentence, he didn't finish because Harry punched The red experiment square in the face, causing it to fly off into the other direction.

Leroy swore a word so bad that I'm not allowed to print it, yep, not even put a hint there. Anyway the red experiment smashed through the window and out into the woods, yelling more words at the top of his lungs.

Lilo grinned but stopped when she heard some trickling under her, she saw blood.

"oh my god, THE BABY IS COMEING!" she screamed and fainted, Harry grabbed her from the bottom and picked her up, taking her to Jumba's ship with everyone behind. He went inside and gave her to Jumba, then waited outside.


	9. cutchii cutchii coo!

Harry sat outside the ship with dark, Pleakley and stitch. Leroy stumbled over to the ship and dark was about to hit him when Harry put his hand in front of the orange experiment.

"No...His mine" said Harry angrily walking over to Leroy.

"Ah, so stupid head want fight Leroy, Leroy can play to" Leroy said grinning evilly.

Harry whipped his fist at Leroys face but the Red experiment dodged by rolling over to Pleakley. Leroy grabbed Pleakley's legs and tied them up, then picked the one eye alien up like a bat.

"hehe!" grinned Leroy charging at Harry and holding Pleakley up like a sword.

Harry thought quickly and ran over to a tree. He hanged onto the side of the tree as Leroy hit him, every time Leroy missed Harry he will break a bit of the tree.

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK  
SMACK

SMACK

SMACK!

Harry climbed on top of the tree as if toppled onto Leroy. The red experiments Ears droops as ihe got Squished.

Leroy broke the tree in half and lunged at Harry. They punched and poked and ripped and cut, but at the end Leroy won and ran off with harry.

"HARRY!" yelled everyone, running after him.

Lilo walked out carrying a small baby child and looked around.

Nobody was there.

She heard screams and yells ahead of her.

"Harry" she muttered running off to go and get harry with the baby.

"Little girl, just come in ship, you just came out of LABOR!" yelled Jumba.

Lilo hesitated before running back into the ship.

Jumba got into the driving seat while Lilo went in the back.

The four eyed alien grinned as he floated into the air, He pushed on the acceleration slowly and flew into space.

"Do you know where Harry and the rest is?" asked Lilo.

"Evil genius thinks that he is...WITH Hamsterviel!" said Jumba in a spooky voice as thunder clapped.

"Wait how did thunder clap in space?" said Lilo cradling the small baby.

Jumba just shook his head.

"Evil genius don't know" said Jumba rubbing his brow, but flying to the white ship he use to create experiments.

DR JOGUE VON HAMSTERVIEL!

A/N: BRING ME TOOLSHED, for I am hungry, R&R


	10. New powers

Harry tried breaking the metal over his body, he was strapped onto a metal board and had a metal strap to stop him moving.

"LET GO OF ME YOU OVERSIZE PEA!" yelled harry.

Hamsterviel walked over to Harry.

(Evil music starts up as Hamsterviel speaks)

"You think you're so sm-" (music cuts off straight away)

"PHONE BOOK!" screamed the gerbil to Gantu.

"I AM HAMSTER-LIKE YOU OH-SO STUPID AUTHOR YOU!" He screamed. **(A/N: sorry!)**

"Right away sir" said Gantu walking off making the room shake.

Five minutes later.

Gantu comes back with twenty one phone books and stack's them up, he then put it near harry so Hamsterviel can get up.

(Evil music starts up again)

"You think you're so smart trying to get out you all-so-earth-worm thingy!" screamed Hamsterviel at Harry.

Harry spat a ball of spit at Hamsterviel and the gerbil-like creature flew across the room. Gantu walked over and punched harry in the jaw as hard as he could. Harry jaw broke and blood dript out of his mouth and blacked out.

With Pleakley, stitch and dark.

Dark and Stitch flew around the room trying to break it open while Pleakley and Jumba sat in the corner.

"I was only coming to see what was going to happen" muttered Pleakley.

Dark clicked his claws together and no fire, water, wind or darkness came out.

"Damn they have place tighter then pickle jar" muttered dark.

"Ih, meega agree, I miss destiny" said Stitch plomping himself down.

"Don't worry, at least you have someone" muttered dark sitting down next to stitch.

"Don't worry, no matter what we cousin's" said Stitch smiling.

Dark smiled as his eye flashed red.

"We are Ohana" said Dark

"Ohana means family" continued Stitch.

"Family mean nobody gets left behind" they said at the same time.

"Or...forgotten" finished dark

Dark stood up and walked over to a wall.

"Let's just hope help comes way" said Dark a tear trickling down his cheek, as this was happening his eye flashed red.

With Jumba and Lilo.

"It's not going to be hard to get stitch and dark, then we will get harry, right?" asked Lilo worryingly.

'Is true, but one person will have to die in this rescue mission, but if they lucky, they might live" said Jumba reaching for a two plasma guns.

"We inject this medicine to keep baby sleep for seven hours" said Jumba holding a small cup of green liquid.

Lilo quickly grabbed the cup and slowly got a tea spoon of liquid and tipped it into the baby's mouth.

Instantly the baby fell asleep and Jumba put him into a sleeping cell. Lilo looked at the sleeping baby and smiled, and grabbed her plasma shotgun and quickly put on a black suit and a oxygen tank. They both walked out and into the ship.

Lilo smashed open every door along the corridor until she met a door, and then no door, then a door. Lilo walked over to the No door and put her ear up to eat, she heard stitches voice and dark. She grinned as Jumba gave her a bomb. Lilo nodded with a smile and planted on the wall, then got as far as possible from the bomb.

There was a tiny explosion and the corridor filled with dust that filled their lungs, but as the dust went away, there stood Pleakley, Stitch and dark, ripping of the pieces of metal that was stuck to them.

"LILO!" screamed stitch running over and hugging her.

"Stitch! I'm so happy your okay!" she said smiling, and then she walked over to Dark and hugged him, then walked over to Pleakley and shook his hand.

They all made their greetings and walked down the corridor. After a bit they walked into a huge room the size of an oval, they all walked in and Stitch quickly turned around to see the door close with a bam.

"Akka baka, locked!" yelled Stitch pointing, everyone else turned around and gasped.

They all heard a loud thump behind them and turned around to see the biggest Robot in history thump his way over there.

"I'll handle him" muttered dark jumping of the ground, with his claws out he swiped at the chest of the robot. The inside tore through and was destroyed, and then it melted back to its place.

"Huh?" muttered Dark his eye flashing red as he made a ball of fire in his hand and strike at the robot. The same thing happened as Dark aimed at the robots head and destroyed it, then it melted back into place again.

"YOU SON OF A BI-"Dark was interrupted by a loud beep. He looked over to see Stitch and Lilo plant a huge bomb on the side of the robots Leg that went to his ankle to hip. Dark eyes widen and went on all four legs and tore across the room. Dark grabbed Lilo and stitch just when they finished planting the bomb and ran to the side of the corner with everyone else, he closed his eyes slowly and He began shaking and glowing blue. He eyes flashed open and it was light blue and made a blue shield that covered everyone. There was a huge explosion and it banged on the shield, Dark struggled and nearly lost it as the fire flew over it.

After a bit the explosion stopped-well you know, exploding and Dark fell to the floor, out of breath. He looked up from the floor and saw a Red sword that had blue, white and brown electricity flew down it quickly like an electron and proton doing its work, and beside it was a strap.

Dark got up and walked over to the sword, then picked it up. A surge of electricity went through him and Dark felt like he had Millions of volts of energy running through his veins. He thought of fire and the sword lit on fire.

"Whoa!" yelped Dark jumping back, still holding the sword. He then thought of ice and the sword came to ice. He hesitated before aiming at a side corner of a wall; ice flew out of the tip of the sword and the ice smashed onto the wall.

"Cool" dark said grabbing the strap and putting it on his back, then he grabbed the sword and put it in the sword holder. He grinned as he walked back to the others, who were staring shocked at him.

"You are a lucky bastard you know that?" said Lilo.

Dark grinned

"Yeah, I know, but something inside my head told me that I was a part of this sword, it was like another part of my body, and I am chosen to wield it" said Dark his eye flashing red.

"Ok your orange, you can control the weather, the elements, your eye flashes red every time you have an emotion, and you now have the chosen sword of the elements" said Pleakley.

"Evil genius has to believe that is awesome" Jumba chuckled.

They all laughed before moving into the next room.

Inside the next room was a huge spider. It crept over to Stitch silently and bit it.

"ARGH!" screamed Stitch green venom oozing into his blood.

His blue skin peeled off revealing his bone fingers, they fell off to.

"YOU BASTARD!" screamed Dark running up to the spider with the sword on fire. He jumped into the air and stricked at the Spider. It let out a small shrieked and started melting into the floor. After it was gone A small silver hand was on the ground. Stitch ran up and contacted it to his right arm.

"groovy" he grinned testing his new hand. He found out that it was 90% times stronger than the other hand and can reach places by stretching out, and he doesn't feel pain in the hand.

Lilo was thinking hard.

_In every room you get something or lose something to get something better! _Thought Lilo.

They all settled down and went into the next room.

Lilo slowly looked inside to see nothing inside. then she felt her neck get bitten.

"g-GAH!" she stuttered holding her neck.

Stitch grabbed air and started squishing it. There was a gasping noise and a robot came out of thin air and fell to the floor, out of air.

"must have used invisibility" said dark coldly.

Stitch looked around saw stitch at the end of the room, he blinked and realised she wasn't there.

"lilo?" he asked

She then came out of thin air and landed next to stitch with a grin.

"this robot must have gave me teleportation" she said grinning.

"I love this place, remind me to come here every time if you can get powers" joked dark.

Everyone laughed and stopped and slowly opened the next door, which was where harry was knocked out in a chair tied up.

"HARRY!" screamed Lilo teleporting in front of him. His eyes slowly opened as he lifted his head.

"l-l-Lilo...how...did...you get...here?" harry said.

Hamsterviel crept behind a chair and held up a gun, aiming at Lilo, then fired. He thought it would hit her but it bounced off and into somewhere else.

"WHAT!" screamed Hamsterviel jumping up and down. Dark came out of thin air and was holding his sword up over harry and Lilo.

"I got the bit too" muttered dark.

Lilo smiled. As she reached to untie Harry but got swept off her feet, Gantu grabbed her and dark and threw them into a cell with everyone else.

"NO!" yelped Stitch banging on the glass.

Dark grabbed his hand and turned him around.

"listen, i got a plan, but it will have to..." he stopped and whispered into Stitches ear. He smiled and whispered into everyone else ear and nodded, Dark smiled as he disappeared.

Twenty minutes later gantu came back holding a metal shoe. He opened the lid and threw the shoe inside.

"eat up" he said chuckling.

"what, where is that orange pest you call dark?"

"I don't know" said Lilo smiling innocently.

Just at that second The metal shoe flew at Gantus face and he went unconscious. Dark teleported outside and ran to get to Harry. At that moment Hamsterviel was aiming at harry with a laser and fired.

"NO!" yelled Dark leaping and pushing him off the chair in time. They both rolled onto the floor and landed on the ground, breathing hard.

"thanks Dark" said Harry smiling and standing up. He looked at Hamsterviel and thought about making a ball of fire in his hand and throwing it. Just at that moment a ball of fire swerved in Harry's palm.

"whoa whoa whoa!" yelled Harry looking at the ball. He then smiled and threw it at Hamsterviel.

"Quickly let's go!" yelled Harry running over to everyone else who was out the door. They all quickly jumped out side and into the Ship that was waiting out there. Jumba ran into the pilot seat and pulled the Hypo driver leaver, then twisted it and pushed it back in.

The ship flew off and made its way to earth while everyone in the ship talked about at what just happened.

A/N: argh, im done here guys, its like 11:00 tonight and i got school 2morrow, seeyah! R&R


	11. end of story

Dark eye flashed red as he watched harry and Lilo looking at there brand new baby boy.

"What should we call him?" asked harry.

Lilo smiled

"I think we should call him...Joshua?" replied Lilo with a grin.

"That sound like an awesome name Lilo" said Harry with a smile.

Harry opened the cell and picked Joshua up and cradling him. The tiny little baby eyes opened and smiled and wiggled his legs.

"gabq jaca qboo" said Joshua laughing.

Dark walked behind them and his eye flashed red when he saw the baby.

"Cute baby" muttered dark taking out his sword and doing a couple of practice swings.

Dark looked out the Door and saw destiny and stitch kissing and looked behind him to see harry kissing Lilo on the lips to.

THRROOOP!

A sound came out of the speaker and Jumba voice came out.

_Here is a little joke as we make our way back to the earth._

_What did the orange carton say to the blond?_

_Con-_

Dark made a ball of water and threw it at the speaker. The speaker fell off the wall with a fizz.

"retard" muttered dark with a frown and his eye flashing red. He then felt like his head was about to rip to pieces.

"a-a-ARGH!" screamed dark holding head and falling to the floor, then he blacked out.

Dark fell and fell and landed in a white room, there stood there was a angel.

"Dark, you have been chosen by the swords of elements, you have to pick the element you want to be the strongest" said the angel in a light tone.

Dark closed his eyes and opened them again.

"Fire" he muttered reaching for his sword, but it wasn't there.

"Huh?" he said turning around looking for the sword, but near the angel was the sword and was getting put on fire.

"NO!" screamed Dark running over and grabbing it. The fire didn't burn his fingers as he touched the handle, up and down the silver sword was fire, not even burning it.

"This will stay lit forever; you can fly around using the lava in your feet when ever wanted to" said the angel.

Dark grinned and thought about throwing balls of fire out of the tip.

Nothing happened.

"How do you use this thing?" muttered dark.

"You use it by yelling out this spells, When the sword is lit on fire forever and you can... use other elements, you just say SWITCH, or you can think changing it.

Dark looked at the sword.

"SWITCH!" he yelled stomping his foot.

The sword changed to water.

"SWITCH!" dark yelled again.

The sword changed to wind.

"SWITCH!" screamed dark once more.

The sword changed to earth.

"COOl!" laughed dark.

The room went really cold.

"Not cool" muttered dark.

The room went back to normal.

"Switch" said dark.

The sword got lit on fire.

"now, to do other spells for fire that no other elements, use spells, do fire flick and if you flick your sword fire will fly out anywhere you want it to" said the angel.

Dark hesitated.

"FIRE FLICK!" yelled dark aiming at the angel and firing, it went right through the angel.

"Lava foot!" screamed dark as he kicked off into the air, soaring around.

"THIS IS AMAZING!" Dark screamed.

"now, you have learned your powers for now, you must go to earth, work on saving the universes, become a galactic alliance captain of BOB" said the angel

"What's bob stand for?" asked dark

"Big, orange, battleship" said the angel.

"You must be going now young chosen one!" said the angel as Dark blacked out again.

Dark opened his eyes again and saw that he was on the ship with everyone around him.

"You ok dark?" said Harry grabbing his hand and pulling him up.

"Yeah I'm alright, wait!" he yelled quickly grabbing his sword and aiming at the new speaker Jumba just put up.

"fire flick!" said dark and fire flew out of the sword and onto the speaker, then he heard someone inside the pilot area.

"HEY EVIL JENIOUS JUST PUT NEW ONE UP!" yelled Jumba.

Dark chuckled as his eye flashed red.

"Sorry" he muttered. Just then his sword turned into ice and everyone jumped.

"Next time give us a warning" muttered Lilo.

"Got it" said dark smiling.

Just then he went invisible and so did his sword.

"wow" said harry.

"I know" said Lilo.

Dark went visible and his hand started burning. He looked down to see a mini spider that bit Stitches hand just bit darks.

"NO!" screamed dark as his hand fell of and so did the bones.

"DONT WORRY DARK, JUMBA FOUND AND EXTRA HAND AT THAT PLACE" yelled harry breaking down the pilots door and getting a bag, he then ripped it open and grabbed the same hand Stitch had and strapped it onto darks right hand that was now gone.

"Now what can this one do?" asked dark stretching his new fingers.

"Same as stitch, 90% stronger then the other hand, and can stretch really far, and if you punch the ground it breaks into a huge hole.

"dude im surprise you don't have a girlfriend now, i mean look at you, you got the ultimate sword of elements, you can turn invisible and teleport, and can lift 15000x your own weight, and now you have the hand of darkness" Said harry taking a huge breath.

Dark blushed behind his fur.

"Aw shacks it was nothing" said Dark waving his hand.

Everyone stood shocked at him.

"What?" he asked.

"You can talk perfect English" said Pleakley.

"Really?"

"YES" said everyone at the same time.

"Cool, guess I got it when I got all the elements and the sword" said Dark cracking his metal fingers.

"prepare for landing!" yelled Jumba slowly grabbing the pole next to him with his left hand and used the other to steer. The ship crashed right behind the pelekai house.

"Land Ho!" yelled dark like a pirate.

Everyone cracked up and rolled around on the floor before getting up and going out the door.

Dark stayed behind and waited for Jumba.

"Yes my little creation?" asked Jumba

"Well, I need to see the grand council woman" said Dark his eye flashing red.

"Err okay, first we go inside" said Jumba wobbling outside with dark right beside him.

They both went inside to see everyone standing still, shocked.

"Well congratulations!" said Nani hugging destiny.

"What's up?" asked dark walking up and looking at destiny and stitch, who were hugging.

"I- WOAH! What happened to you dark?" asked Nani looking at his eye, then his sword, then back fully at him.

"Nothing, just new powers, so what's up with them?" he said quickly pointing at Destiny and stitch.

"I'm pregnant" said destiny patting her middle.

"Wow, well congratulations!" laughed Dark hugging Destiny and stitch.

"When is the baby due?" dark asked after a bit.

"March" said destiny.

"Wow, nine more months eh?" asked harry.

"Yeah" said stitch.

"Ok, well let me see my nephew!" asked Nani turning around to Harry and Lilo.

"I'll go get him" said Harry running out the door and into the ship.

"So it's a he?" asked Nani

"Yeah, his name is Joshua" said Lilo smiling

Nani smiled to

"What a nice name" said Nani.

After a bit Harry walked back into the kitchen holding a tiny baby wrapped in a small blanket. He passed the Joshua to Nani so she could hold her.

"aww how cute are you, yes you are!" chuckled Nani tickling Joshua's chin, then the baby put his hand in the air and a ball of fire appeared.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" screamed Nani

"Oh no, let me have a look at Harry in ship" said Jumba grabbing his arm and dragging him out.

They ran to the ship in the night as the moon shone down on Harry.

Harry ran inside and slammed the door with Jumba.

"Quickly sit on chair; I need to check for positive glass in arm" said Jumba walking off and coming back with a magnifying glass. He pulled Harry's sleeves up and looked in his arm, there was a tiny green glass stuck into the skin.

"ahhh, I see, well apparently when you came into my lab you must have got some of that glass in your skin" said Jumba.

"oh yeah" said harry remembering that time.

**Flash back**

**Harry opened the space ship door and walked over to jumba, who was working on a small green glass.**

"**Hey Jumba!" said Harry cheerfully**

"**Don't bother evil genius, is busy" said Jumba putting in a bit of glass in the bottle.**

"**b-" **

"**ARGHHH!" screamed Jumba ducking.**

**The green bottle exploded and a tiny piece of glass went into Harry's shoulder.**

"**OW!" screamed Harry.**

**End of flashback**

"So when you mated with Lilo must have got into sperm area an-

"I get it thank you" muttered Harry walking outside and back to the house.

He walked inside and told everyone about the glass.

"Ah ok" said Nani cradling Joshua and feeding his with milk.

"Gakabookibaba" laughed Joshua kicking his feet in the air.

After a bit baby Joshua fell asleep and Nani put him in the cradle near harry and Lilo's bed.

"i got some good news" said Dark once everyone got back into the kitchen.

"i have been asked to be a galactic alliance captain of BOB" said Dark proudly.

"But...what about us, your Ohana, you won't see baby Joshua grow up" said harry sadly.

Dark walked over and hugged him.

"Don't worry, I'll be visiting every week, and maybe, if I get enough money and retire, i will come live here again" said Dark taking out his sword and turned it into ice.

"I swear I will visit every week, I'll never want to miss little baby Joshua and..." he trailed off and asked what the baby name will be.

"Razor" said stitch and destiny smiling.

"Right! I'll never want to miss baby Joshua and baby razor not grow up!" said dark smiling.

Harry smiled and a tear went down his cheek.

"Aloha means family" said Harry

"Family means nobody gets left behind..." continued dark

"Or...forgotten" said Harry finishing it.

Dark slowly walked out the door with Jumba and into the ship. He flew off into space until he disappeared.

"goodbye" said harry and Dark even though either didn't hear them.

**End of story, Read next story of Experiment 640, dark! **


End file.
